Just When You Started To Know Gibbs
by prophet144
Summary: AU Gibbs has a 16yo son that comes to live with him and he might just make things... interesting for everyone. Set in early Season 2, but after McGee became part of the team.
1. First Day

Disclaimer: Do not owe; am not making money. Wish to &# I did owe NCIS.

The security officer at the front desk appeared to hesitate before handing over the visitor's pass. Even though the kid was on the approved list, he had a hard time believing that the young man was who he claimed to be. Then again, anything was possible, especially with that group.

TJ took the pass and nodded at the guard before heading to the elevator. It had been awhile since he'd visited his dad at work, but he seriously doubted that much had changed. When he reached the floor he stepped out and made his way to his dad's desk. Realizing that no one was around at the moment, he took a seat and used the time to check his email.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo took a seat at his desk, and then looked up, frowning at the person behind his boss' desk. "Excuse me. Who are you and what are you doing?"

Before either one could say anything else, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, came into the area. He looked at DiNozzo and raised an eyebrow. "Problem DiNozzo?"

"Kinda boss. Trying to figure out who the kid is and what he's doing here."

Gibbs nodded. "Smart thing to do, but I'll take care of him." He looked over at the boy. "Thomas James, follow me." He started walking towards the elevator.

He got up and followed him, not saying anything until he was inside the elevator. "You know dad, it's a lot easier to call me TJ."

His dad, former Marine Corps Gunnery Sergeant turned NCIS Special Agent, just grinned. "I know, but it's not as much fun." Gibbs pulled his son to him and gave him a hug before ruffling his hair. "How you doing kiddo?"

"Better now that I'm here with you. Although, the guard downstairs kinda looked at me funny when he was checking out my info before giving me the visitor's pass. So where are we going anyway?"

"To see Ducky. I want him to check you over as a precaution, then I'll introduce you to Abby and you can hang around with her until I get done upstairs."

"Okay. So who was the guy upstairs?"

"That's my Senior Field Agent, Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call him Tony if you want."

"Cool." He laughed softly. "Think his eyebrows about hit the roof when he saw me sitting at your computer."

Gibbs grinned. "I can bet they did. I'll have to harass him a bit about letting people just sit at my desk. Before we leave, I'll bring the others down, including Tony and introduce you to them. Until then, if you see one of them coming, just stay in Abby's inner lab or you can go visit Ducky."

He nodded. "I can use the stairway --" He stopped as a slap landed upside his head. "Or I can just take the secondary elevator."

"That's the better idea." When the elevator stopped, he exited and headed over to autopsy. "Ducky, got a customer for you."

Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard, frowned as he turned to face Jethro. "I failed to receive a phone call about a dead body Jethro."

"That's because I'm not dead Ducky." TJ stepped out from behind his dad and grinned at the ME.

"Thomas James. Why your father failed to mention that you were coming into town for a visit." He stepped forward and hugged the boy, frowning again when he felt him flinch. "What have you done to yourself?"

"That's why I brought him down to see you Ducky. He's going to be living with me from now on and I want you to give him a full physical with blood work and X-rays. Seems his mom's last boyfriend didn't want to send him back to the boarding school and decided to use him for a punching bag. So, Ashley sent him to me along with papers giving me full custody and terminated her parental rights." He held up his hands to prevent Ducky's next statement. "The last part falls to TJ here. He wanted those terms thrown in, not his mom. She agreed to them. Course, she didn't call me until he was already on the bus here."

"Well, he's here now and that's all that matters." He turned to the boy again. "All right, Thomas, up on the table with you."

"Bring him over to Abby's lab when you get done Ducky." Gibbs left then, first to get a refill and then to go talk to Abby before his son joined him again.

TJ watched his dad go, and then hopped up on the empty autopsy table. "I can tell you already that I might have a few bruised ribs."

Ducky frowned at him. "Her boyfriend?" At the boy's nod, he sighed. "All right then, let me help you with your shirt and we'll go from there." With that, he started helping the boy so he could do the exam.

Former Secret Service Agent turned NCIS Kate Todd and Special Agent Tim McGee entered the bullpen and stopped at the look on Tony's face. Kate broke the silence first. "What's wrong Tony? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Tony shook his head, frowning. "Not a ghost. Something much worse."

McGee spoke up then. "What could be worse than that?"

"A miniature Gibbs."

Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you drink at lunch Tony?"

"I haven't been to lunch yet Kate, but when I came in from getting that report from the file room, there was a teenage boy sitting at Gibbs' desk like it was nothing. Before I got a chance to ask much more than who he was and what he was doing here, Gibbs came in, agreed with me that it might be a problem not knowing who the boy was, said 'Thomas James come with me', and left with the boy." He looked at each of his co-workers in turn. "He looked exactly like I would expect Gibbs to have looked at that age: dark hair, blue eyes, about 5' 7", excellent shape, but about 120lbs. I'd say he was around 15 or 16."

McGee nodded. "Huh, sounds like he might know the boy. I'm sure he'll tell us if it's something we need to worry about."

"Yeah, but it just has me curious about who the boy is."

The others nodded at that before they all settled back to working on their reports, what Tony had seen and told them pushed to the back of their minds, at least for now."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow when he walked into Abby's lab at the music she was playing. He turned it off and looked at her. "Thought you were done with that group."

Abigail "Abby" Sciuto grinned at her boss. "I was, but I really like that song. So, what have you got for me?"

"Actually, no evidence this time, but I do have something I need to talk to you about."

She frowned. "Sounds serious."

"Well, it is, at least in a way." He paused for a moment. "Right before I shipped out to my first assignment, I met a girl on leave. She was really nice. Didn't see her again until about 17 years ago, and we had a pretty good time. Nine months after our last night together, she called me to let me know that I had a son. She refused to marry me, but promised I could see him. That lasted for a few years, but then she moved and refused to tell me where. When I finally tracked her down, she told me that if I came near her or the boy, she'd have me thrown in jail, so I just left them alone. I kept tabs on them though, but didn't attempt to see my son. When I left in such a hurry yesterday, it was because she called. Told me that my son was on a bus to come live with me and that she never wanted to hear from either of us again. I picked him up at the bus station and we spent the rest of yesterday getting re-acquainted."

Abby's eyebrows shot up. "You've got a 16yo son? Here?!"

He nodded. "Right now, Ducky's giving him a full physical. Seems her most recent boyfriend wasn't fond of TJ and let the boy know it rather frequently. He was a bit bruised when he got here so I want it all documented. Also, she didn't send any of his medical records and he says it's been a few years since he saw a doctor."

"Does anyone else know?"

Gibbs grinned. "Tony saw him and knows his name, but not who he is. TJ came in by himself since I let him sleep in this morning and was checking his email on my computer. Tony was just starting to question him when I came out of MTAC and saw him. Didn't give him a chance to answer Tony before I took him down to see Ducky."

Abby chuckled at that. "Tony's probably driving McGee and Kate nuts trying to figure out who he is."

"I'll tell them before we go home for the night, but once Ducky is done with TJ, I'm going to let him stay in here with you if that's okay."

"You mean I get to show him all my cool stuff first?"

"That you do Abs, just know that he's a quick learner and might run you crazy with questions."

"Not a problem boss man." Her phone rang then and she answered it. A few seconds later she turned to Gibbs. "Ducky says he's done if you want to go pick Thomas up. Figured it'd be better if you come there instead of him sending TJ here."

Gibbs nodded. "His full name is Thomas James Leroy Gibbs, but he likes to be called TJ." He stood up. "See you in a few minutes."

While Gibbs was talking to Abby, Ducky had finished his exam of TJ. He frowned as he reviewed the boy's X-rays and then moved back over to him. "When did you fall on your wrist Thomas?"

TJ frowned as he thought about it. "Couple of weeks ago, why?"

"You have a bad break in it that has started to set wrong."

"That why it still bothers me?"

"It would be one reason, definitely. If it's not fixed properly, you might lose the use of it."

Gibbs picked that time to enter the room and frowned. "Lose the use of what Ducky?"

"Thomas here has a rather bad fracture in his left wrist that has started to heal incorrectly. If it's not fixed soon, he may lose some or full use of it."

"How would you need to fix it?"

"It would be best to have it surgically rebroken and then a small plate put into place to help it heal correctly."

TJ paled. "No hospitals." He looked at his dad. "You promised me no hospitals."

Gibbs walked over to him. "I said no hospitals if Ducky said that it was unnecessary. This isn't something to fool around with kiddo."

He jerked away from his dad and hopped off the table. "NO! I won't go!" He took off running out the door.

Gibbs shook his head and followed after him. "Tommy, come back here!" He never thought he'd see the day when he'd be chasing one of his own through the building.

Tony was on his way to Abby's lab to check up on some results when he was almost run over by the boy he'd seen earlier. "Easy kiddo, where are you going in such a hurry?" His hands instinctively settled on the boy's shoulders. The next minute he found himself flat on the floor, the kid on his chest with wrists crossed in his collar and pushing down. To say that he was stunned would definitely be an understatement at the moment.

Gibbs rounded the corner near Abby's lab and spotted his son trying to choke his Senior Field Agent. "Thomas James, stop right now!" When he didn't get a response from the boy, he moved closer. "Thomas James Leroy Gibbs let him up this instant!"

The use of his full name accompanied by his dad's tone finally got through to TJ and he loosened his grip on the man underneath him moments before he collapsed to the floor.

DiNozzo immediately tried to catch the kid as he started to tilt sideways to keep him from hitting his head as Gibbs knelt down beside them.

"You okay Tony?" Gibbs asked as he stretched his son out on the floor.

"Little sore, but I'm okay. Who is he boss?"

"My son." He looked up at his agent. "Help me get him to Ducky and I'll explain."

Twenty minutes later, Anthony DiNozzo was speechless, a feat seldom accomplished by anyone.

Ducky grinned at the stunned agent. "It takes some getting used to Anthony, but once you get down to it, Thomas is pretty much a smaller version of his father."

Gibbs grinned at that comment. "Yeah, in some ways he really is."

Tony snorted at that. "In more than some, boss. He flipped me without me even realizing what happened right before he started choking me with my own shirt. I know he didn't learn that in any martial arts school."

He shook his head. "No, he learned that at the military boarding academy his mom had been sending him to before she met her latest boyfriend."

"Figures it'd be something like that." He looked over at Ducky. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, Thomas just overexerted himself considering the fact that he has several bruised ribs, a couple of cracked ones, mild concussion and his left wrist is fractured." He looked at Jethro. "Speaking of which, he rebroke it along the same fracture line, so there is no longer a need for him to go to the hospital. I can set it and apply a cast here if Abby will let me have some of her casting items."

"So that's what snapped. Thought it was something of mine at first."

Gibbs sighed. "I'll go ask Abby for some and let her come on up here to meet him." He looked at Tony. "Help Ducky keep an eye on him, but I wouldn't try to restrain him."

"No problem with that part boss." Tony watched him leave, and then looked at Ducky.

"Why do I get the feeling that everything around here is about to change?"

"Because my dear boy, having a teenager around always tends to liven things up, and not always in a good way."

Abby looked up when Gibbs walked into the lab and raised an eyebrow at him. "Everything okay?"

"Not really. Ducky needs to know if he can borrow some of your cast material." He told her what had happened with TJ and Tony.

"Yeah, no problem Gibbs." She gathered the stuff Ducky would need, and then added a couple different colors of the fiberglass. "Figured he can choose what color he wants to live with for the next few weeks."

"Appreciate it Abs." He grinned at her. "Why don't you come with me and meet him? Tony's with him and Ducky right now."

She grinned. "I'd love to." After turning one of her machines to standby she started walking with him.

Shortly after Gibbs left, TJ woke up, frowning at the cold feeling on his wrist.

"Easy Thomas, you broke your wrist again when you flipped Anthony. Surgery is no longer necessary my boy and your dad is bringing me back the stuff so that I can finish setting it and put it in a cast. The cold you are feeling is from an ice pack so that we can keep the swelling down until then."

TJ sighed. "Can I sit up a bit? The table's kinda cold and it's making my ribs hurt more."

Tony helped him sit up, letting the boy lean back against him. "I'm sorry I tried to stop you like that."

"It's okay, you didn't know. Besides, I probably shouldn't have run from my dad like that in the first place."

"Good to hear you say that kiddo, but you're still grounded." Gibbs ruffled his hair as he came back into the room with Abby and the supplies Ducky needed. "Here ya go Ducky. Abby added a couple of colors for the cast."

"Ah, good. I'll get this started and then review the X-rays again before I set his wrist, then we can cast it and he'll be done."

TJ looked up at his dad from he rested against Tony. "Sorry for running off like that."

"I know, but for now just relax and let Ducky fix your wrist, then we'll go home." He put a hand on Abby's shoulder. "TJ, this is Abby Sciuto. Abby, this is my son, TJ."

He gave her a small grin. "Hi Abby."

"Hello yourself. I have to admit that I was a little surprised when Gibbs said that he had 16yo son."

"Yeah well, my mom wasn't real fond of him, which is why I convinced her that it'd be a good idea to just terminate her rights to me instead of anything else. Pretty much just told her that if she tried to fight him about it, I'd have to give all the evidence I have against Daniel to dad. She didn't like that too much, so she signed the papers in front of a notary and put me on a bus." He chuckled softly. "Although, she was supposed to call dad once I was on the bus, not wait almost 2 days. By the time she finally called, I was already at the bus station here and trying to figure out where the best place to call dad would be."

Gibbs snorted. "Soon as she told me when she'd put him on the bus, I called the bus station to have them page him and give him the message that I was on my way to pick him up."

Abby shook her head. "Well, you're definitely more talkative than your dad is, that's for sure."

TJ shrugged. "Only when I want to be, otherwise I can be just as stingy with my words as him."

Ducky walked back over to them. "Okay Thomas, we got lucky this time. When you rebroke it, it broke on the exact same path as before, but when you proceeded to choke Anthony, you managed to somehow align it properly. Now, all I have to do is have your father hold it in alignment while I start casting it, just as precaution."

He looked up as his dad came over and gently took hold of his wrist. "When we get done here, I need to file a bit of paperwork before we can go home."


	2. First Decisions

Apply standard disclaimer here. Thanks for the reviews.

Recap: _Ducky walked back over to them. "Okay Thomas, we got lucky this time. When you rebroke it, it broke on the exact same path as before, but when you proceeded to choke Anthony, you managed to somehow align it properly. Now, all I have to do is have your father hold it in alignment while I start casting it, just as precaution."_

_He looked up as his dad came over and gently took hold of his wrist. "When we get done here, I need to file a bit of paperwork before we can go home."_

Chapter 2

TJ nodded, and then looked at Ducky. "Do you have any Tylenol? Ribs and stuff are starting to hurt a bit."

"I will give you a prescription for a mild pain killer that will help along with a muscle relaxer. You will need it for a bit after today. Now, let's see about getting a cast on you."

Twenty minutes later, TJ sat with Tony and Abby in her lab, his left wrist encased in a dark blue cast that went halfway up his forearm. Gibbs had gone upstairs to turn in the paperwork necessary to add his son to his insurance, medical & dental plans, and update his other information so that if anything happened, TJ would be taken care of. He didn't think twice about making Tony the boy's guardian if anything should happen to him. His next stop was to ask Director Morrow to take his team off weekend duty.

Tom Morrow looked at his most experienced NCIS Agent for a few minutes before he nodded. "Considering the circumstances, I'll grant your request. Woodbridge's team can take it this weekend, but your team will have it next weekend."

Gibbs nodded. "Appreciate it Tom." He grinned slightly. "Can't believe he's actually here with me. Means a lot to me, but it's definitely going to take some getting used to now."

The Director grinned. "It'll keep you young. Now go on, get out of here and take your team with you."

Kate looked up as Gibbs came into the area and grabbed Tony's backpack. "Grab your gear and meet down in Abby's lab." He didn't say anything else before heading for the elevator.

McGee raised an eyebrow at her, but grabbed his bag before joining her and Gibbs in the elevator. "We have a case Boss?"

"Nope, but there is something that we need to do and the sooner the better."

No one else said anything as the elevator stopped, then opened and they got off, automatically heading towards Abby's lab. Kate stopped first, causing McGee to run into the back of her. "It's a miniature Gibbs."

TJ looked up from the slides Abby was showing him and raised an eyebrow in an almost perfect imitation of his dad. "Come again?"

Kate blushed. "I mean… it's just…" She stopped then as Tony started laughing.

McGee went over to the boy and held out his hand. "Tim McGee."

"TJ Gibbs," He grinned at him. "You're the new Probie, huh?"

McGee nodded. "And Tony loves to remind me of that rather frequently."

TJ grinned wider. "That's okay. Just means you'll always be Probie to him just like dad will always be Probie to Mike."

Gibbs ruffled his son's hair. "Kate, McGee, TJ is my son. He'll be living with me from now on." He told them about how he'd come to meet Ashley and concluded with him ending up with his son 16 years later.

Tony snorted. "And don't grab him. Otherwise you might find yourself flat on your back with him choking you with your own shirt collar." He winked and grinned at the boy as he finished, letting him know that there were no hard feelings.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?"

A feral smile appeared on the teen's face. "Care to try? I'm willing to bet Tony's demise was captured on the hallway cameras."

A nod from both Gibbs and Tony forestalled anything else that Kate or McGee could say about the matter.

"Trust me; it's better to just not grab him if he's scared. It'll hurt a lot less in the end. If he's not responding, try his formal full name: Thomas James Leroy Gibbs. Works most of the time unless he's really pissed, then you just have to let him get over it himself."

TJ just nodded, not saying anything else before leaning against his dad, trying to hold back a yawn without much success.

Gibbs looked down at him, then over at Tony. "Ducky give you the prescriptions for him?"

Tony nodded and handed him the papers. "Said to make sure he eats with the muscle relaxer and that he's laying down after he takes the other one until you know how it's going to affect him."

"Thanks Tony." He looked at the others. "We're off until Monday, but we're on duty next weekend. Woodbridge's crew is taking it for us this weekend."

Less than ten minutes later, Tony was waiting for Gibbs and TJ in the parking garage. He walked over to them when he saw them. "Um, kinda forgot that I rode in this morning with you Boss."

Gibbs nodded. "Not a problem, but we have to stop at the pharmacy first."

TJ climbed into the back once his dad unlocked the door. He didn't bother with a seatbelt as he stretched out as well as he could before falling asleep almost immediately.

"He's definitely got the ability to sleep anytime, anywhere just like you Boss." Tony grinned at the older Gibbs, who just grunted as he slid behind the wheel.

On the way to the pharmacy, Tony was quiet as he thought about everything that had happened that day. The fact that a 16yo had put him on his back without any problem told him that the boy would be a force to be reckoned with if he continued with that type of training as he got older. He also knew that it was going to be a challenge to keep him interested in school with the way he was asking questions of Abby and sometimes answering them as well. Once on their way to his place after the pharmacy stop, Tony finally spoke up.

"What are you going to do about him and school, Boss?"

"Haven't really got that far. Getting his transcripts is something else that I still have to do, but I figured I'd let him get settled in before throwing him into school here, why?"

He sighed. "From what I saw in the lab today with him and Abby, it's going to be really hard to find a program that is going to keep him interested. If I were you, I'd seriously consider having him try to test into some college level courses for most, if not all, of his remaining credits." He was quiet for a moment. "I'd also get him into a really good martial arts program or some other kind of sport, at least once his wrist heals."

Gibbs glanced over at him. "You've taken quite a shine to my son Tony. Something I should know about?"

"Nothing like that Gibbs, it's just" He was quiet for a few moments. "I can see some of myself in him along with a bit of Abby and McGee thrown in as well. He was going head-to-head with Abby discussing some of the stuff down in her lab; the way he was babbling computer jargon and throwing it around impressed her and reminded me of McGee at times. His reflexes are right up there with yours and he can hide it all behind a wall that he only lets certain people see behind."

"Seems he let you see behind it rather thoroughly and in a short time."

"Yeah well, let's just say that I wish I'd found myself in a situation like his after my mom died. Maybe then I wouldn't have as many issues as I do."

It was silent for a few moments. "Why don't you spend the weekend Tony? You can help me get his room set up and get to know him a bit better. Then, any suggestions about schools and such you have, we can both listen to at the same time." He looked back at the sleeping form behind him. "I know it's been awhile since I've spent a lot of time with him, but I'd already come to realize that I might be looking at trying to find a private school with special advanced programs just to keep him interested in school for another year and a half."

"Or you could let him test, then sit out the rest of the school year. Give him a chance to adjust to everything and heal up." Tony looked over the seat at the sleeping teen, then at his boss. "There's barely over a month of school left in the area. He'll be playing catch up only to have it end before he gets there."

"What's he supposed to do in the meantime, Tony? Sitting at home just isn't going to cut it for him. That much I already know and I'd rather not come home and find that he's remodeled something because he was bored."

"What about the internship at the office? It's open to high school and college students. With you already working there, it'd be easier for him to get a spot. Or, from what I saw today, he could intern with Abby down in the lab. If you decide on either of those routes though, you need to do it quick. The final applications are due by Tuesday."

"I need to talk it over with TJ first. Unlike his mother, I'm not going to make the decision about what to do for him."

The rest of the ride went in silence. They made a quick stop at Tony's so he could get a couple changes of clothes and then another stop to pick up the Chinese they'd ordered before pulling into Gibbs' driveway. Only once they'd reached the house did TJ finally sit up and decide to join them again.

He sat up sleepily, but made no move to actually get out of the car. Gibbs tossed his keys to Tony. "Go ahead and open the door. I made him lock it when he left since he brought his laptop with him."

Tony nodded and went ahead of the pair; opening the door and leaving it open for them as he tossed his bag down off to the side of the door. He'd leave it there until he figured out which guest room TJ was going to be taking as his own room.

Gibbs leaned on the open rear door and looked at his son. "Finally catching up to you, huh?"

TJ nodded. "Been a few months since I was really able to just sleep without worrying if Daniel was going to come into my room or not." He met his dad's eyes. "He never tried that with me, so relax. He would come in and just start whaling on me though, for no reason except that he was drunk or felt like it. I tried to fight back once and he dislocated my shoulder for me. After that, I just let him get it out of his system."

"How long did this go on Tommy?" He reverted back to what he used to call his son as he knelt in front of the young man.

"Only since Christmas. He refused to let me go back after winter break; said that school was too good for someone like me. I've pretty much spent the last few months doing home school work with one of the schools out there. Daniel thought if the school officials saw me with all the bruises, they'd press charges against him and mom. As it was, the money you sent her every month pretty much kept them in beer and liquor."

Gibbs sighed and leaned forward, gently pulling his son into a hug. "No more, kiddo. He won't hurt you anymore, I promise."

TJ rested his head in the crook of his dad's neck, relaxing for the first time in a while. "Thanks dad."


	3. Friendly Dinner Talks

Yes, the standard disclaimer applies. sigh But that's only because I haven't been able to convince the powers that be that I can take care of them all as well as they can.

In case you haven't guessed, this is an AU story. Tony will not be Gibbs' other son, but he will end up being a friend to TJ. Will he end up being something else to Gibbs? I don't know yet, but I never rule anything out. For now, just enjoy a story about a father reuniting with his son and learn a few things about someone you thought you were getting to know.

Chp 3 Friendly Dinner Talks

Tony raised an eyebrow as he watched TJ eat with the chopsticks as easily as his dad. "How can you do that?"

TJ shrugged. "Dad showed me how the last time that I really got to spend any time with him, think I was about 8 or 9. Mom was pissed at me for something, her boyfriend at the time didn't want me around, so she up and put me on a plane to dad." He shook his head. "Think she loved to surprise him because dad had been out in the field with Mike Franks when he gets a message that his son is being held by the airport police."

Gibbs shook his head. "I thought they meant the airport police in Dallas, not here in D.C. until they told me that he was being brought to my by the metro cops. Don't know who was more surprised when he got here: TJ, Mike or me. Finally got around to asking the cops why he had been held in the first place and the older one started laughing." He reached out and ruffled TJ's hair. "Seems my kid didn't like being told what to do and since he knew the address for the then NIS offices, he was going to catch a cab there. When one of the airport cops tried to stop him from leaving the unaccompanied minor area, my beautiful, innocent 8 yo kicked him in the shins and then broke the guy's nose."

"He grabbed me and was trying to make me go with him without telling me why. I'd had it drilled into my head that while you might listen to adults, you never went anywhere with them. This guy was a plainclothes dick working an op at the airport. So, to me, he was a total stranger that was trying to take me somewhere I might not want to go. Well, someone called the metro cops, who came out and actually talked to me. Once they figured out what the hell NIS was, and who my dad was, they agreed to take me to him."

Tony shook his head. "I may not have known you for very long, but I have no doubt that even back then you could kick someone's ass if you had to do it."

"I never taught him how to fight, but I did make him aware of the danger of going with strangers. Mainly did it because his mom didn't seem to really care at the time. When he was about 5, I started teaching him some of the self-defense I learned in the Corps and kept up with it until Ashley took off with him when he was around 11, almost 12."

"Mom wasn't too happy with it, but she knew that arguing with dad about it was pretty useless."

"I can see that." A grin spread over Tony's face. "I wonder how you'd do against McGee or Kate."

Gibbs shook his head. "Won't happen unless either one of them really ticks me off. It would be too embarrassing otherwise." He took a couple more bites. "I mean, to have to explain why your agent has a black eye because of a sparring match with your 16yo son? Wouldn't look too good."

"True, but it'd still be fun to watch." Tony grinned as he finished eating.

TJ snorted as he put his plate on the coffee table. He'd managed most of it, but it'd been a while since he ate a lot at once. "Mom about had a fit the one time our Commandant called dad instead of her about an issue at school."

"Which time? The fight, the fall, the stolen horse or the breaking curfew?"

He blushed slightly. "The fight, which led to the fall." He looked back at Tony, who was grinning. "I'll tell you the others later." Shaking his head slightly, he took the pills his dad gave him, knowing better than to argue with him, but once he'd swallowed them, he started talking again. "It was my second year at the military school, first summer that I didn't get to spend with dad because of mom moving us. We were in gym class learning throws and how to fall. I was doing more watching than participating because I already knew what they were being taught and didn't want to hurt anyone. After a bit, one of the instructors came over to see if I was okay. I told him what all dad had taught me, showed him what I knew and he pretty much signed me off on the basics, moved me to another gym class and changed the old one to a study hall. That night, one of the guys that was in my old gym class, decided that he didn't like the fact that he had to stay with the others because he felt that he was better than me and that if I could be moved, he could be as well and he was going to use me as an example to prove it."

Tony groaned. "Why do I get the feeling the fight and the fall kinda happened at the same time?

"Because they did." Gibbs snorted. "I almost laughed when the Commandant called and told me what had happened, but I didn't. Since I was closer, I drove over to see how TJ was doing. He'd messed his knee up a bit and had a concussion, but otherwise he was okay. The kid he was fighting, who hadn't fallen down the flight and a half of concrete stairs, had a busted arm, broken leg, cracked ribs and lost 2 teeth."

TJ blushed again. "Seems after he lost our little sparring session, which he initiated, then tossed me down the steps, the others who had been watching ganged up on him. Granted, I did knock his teeth out, but he moved at the wrong time."

"How old were you at the time?"

"Thirteen, almost 14. So, I was suspended for a week for fighting, which I spent on dad's couch and when I went back, he had left the school. Guess his parents didn't want him to continually get beaten up for what he did." He fought down a yawn.

"Think it's time you called it a night, kiddo. That was only one of the muscle relaxers, not two like Ducky wanted you to take and you still haven't taken the painkillers yet."

"Bed actually sounds really good right now; I just need to make a pit stop first." He stood up, and then swayed a second before his dad and Tony steadied him. "Guess the meds really are kinda hitting me hard."

Gibbs looked across at Tony. "Walk on that side of him?" At Tony's nod, he started moving slowly. "Easy kiddo." They stopped at the bathroom and waited for him outside the door, then continued towards the steps. When they got there steps Gibbs he looked at TJ and shook his head. Without a word he picked the teen up in his arms. "Tony, second door on the right is his, will you go turn the covers down for me?"

"Sure thing Boss." He walked ahead of the pair and opened the door before turning down the bed. Once that was done, he went ahead and laid out a pair of sweats and T-shirt for TJ to sleep in. When he heard Gibbs at the door he moved around to the other side of the bed and helped him settled the boy. "Figured the sweats and T-shirt would let him be comfortable and he can lounge around in them later."

"Smart thinking DiNozzo." Gibbs easily stripped the shirt off his son, sighing softly at the bruises that marked his chest area. He let Tony hold TJ up while he changed the boy's shirt. The jeans came next and were just as easily replaced by the sweatpants. He grinned down at TJ, who had fallen asleep in his arms on the way up. "When he's actually asleep and quiet, it's hard to believe that he could ever be mean with anyone."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't ever see him being mean to anyone without a reason Boss, and TJ strikes me to be the type of person that looks out for those that may have a problem standing up for themselves."

"True, and I guess it's not really so much meanness as just pure cussedness when he gets riled about something." He pulled the covers up over the sleeping teen and walked out with Tony, leaving the door cracked a bit. "Want something to drink?"

"Long as it's not coffee, otherwise I'll be up all night."

"I've got beer if you want it." He chuckled softly. "Besides, I hate to tell you this, but TJ gets up sometimes even earlier than I do, unless the meds keep him down for a bit longer. I'm going to wake him in an hour and give him the painkillers. If I don't, then he's going to wake up hurting in the middle of the night and I'd rather not see that."

"Yeah, he does need his sleep and pain-free is better than waking up hurting. I can deal with him getting up early as long as he doesn't try to jump on me."

"Nah, he quit doing that to wake people up when he was 12." Gibbs started walking back downstairs.

"Good." Tony was silent for a few minutes. "Um, Boss? What does he do now?" Silence. "Boss?" A faint chuckle coming from the direction of the kitchen. "Gibbs, come on man. Tell me what he does."


	4. Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: yeah, don't own… wish I did…. no money, or I'd be doing something else… maybe

Chp 4 Rude Awakenings

TJ had made his way into the guest room where Tony was asleep shortly after he'd woken up. If he'd tried to wake his father up the way he was planning on waking Tony up, he'd never see the outside of the house again as long as he lived. He'd used the towel rod to attach a piece of fishing line to the eyehook in the ceiling. At the bottom of the fishing line, a balloon filled with vinegar and ice water rested, hanging down dangerously as it was stretched past a safe point. About halfway up the line, an incense stick was wrapped into the line so that after it was lit, it would burn down, eventually releasing the balloon to land on its target: Tony's head. Once he had everything with that set, he turned the small video camera hidden on the desk on and lit the incense before quietly leaving the room.

Once back in his own room, he changed into a pair of running shorts and shirt, slipped his shoes on and left. He didn't bother with a note figuring his dad wouldn't be up until 5:30 and he was hoping to be back by then. A few minutes stretching let him know how far he could push his ribs and he set off at a slow pace, figuring to do only a couple of miles. The cast on his wrist affected his balance a bit and it took him some time to adjust. Once he had the rhythm set, he started thinking about what this move would mean for him, besides safety.

Meanwhile, Tony sighed as the soft scent of vanilla wafted through the air, relaxing him. In sleep, it never occurred to him to wonder why Gibbs would have something that smelled like vanilla in a guest room. Moments later, he screamed as he was drenched with cold water and vinegar. He stood in the middle of the room, looking at the bed, wondering what the hell had happened when Gibbs came into the room.

The first thought that entered Gibbs' head was that something was eating Tony, then, the memory of his son being there filtered and it was all he could do not to laugh aloud. He made his way to the room where Tony had spent the night and slowly pushed the door open, his resolve crumbling as he took in the sight, and smell, of his senior field agent. "I see you found out how he wakes people up now."

"Boss, this not funny. That water was frickin cold, and that vinegar he used reeks."

Gibbs chuckled softly. "Least he didn't run in and jump on you."

"There is that." Tony shook his head. "Speaking of, thought the culprit would have been in to see the result of his handiwork by now."

"Meds might have put him back to sleep again." He went down the hall to his son's room and opened the door, frowning when he found it empty. Looking around, he recognized the sweats they'd put on him lying on the bed along with the T-shirt. A sigh escaped him. "I bet he's tried to go running."

"You don't really think he'd try it with his ribs do you?"

"He's my son Tony, what do you think?"

"Know which way he'd go? We can take the car and find him."

"Yeah, think I do." He grabbed his wallet and keys, then threw on a pair of sneakers and sweatpants.

Tony followed Gibbs down after quickly putting on dry clothes; he'd worry about a shower later, and grabbing his cell. They drove in silence for a few minutes, when he felt Gibbs speed up. Looking ahead of them, he saw what had attracted his boss' attention and shook his head. "Got farther than I'd thought he would have."

TJ had gotten about a mile and a half away from the house when he realized that he probably hadn't made the smartest decision he could have in taking a morning run. It was just such a part of him, especially after his years at the school that he didn't think twice about it. This morning had been no different, at least until his ribs reminded him of why he was now living with his dad. Slowing down, he dropped into a walk, hoping that would ease the pain a bit, but it didn't help as he finally dropped to his knees, his good arm clamped around his ribs as he fought to get his breathing under control. He heard a car approaching, but didn't think anything about it until he heard it stop and then footsteps before gentle hands grabbed him.

"Easy kiddo, I've got you. Just relax and lean back." Gibbs settled in behind his son, wanting the teen to relax, hoping to ease the pain he knew TJ had to be experiencing. He looked up at Tony. "Grab the blanket out of my trunk and bring it to me, then call Ducky, let him know what happened."

Tony nodded and jogged to the car, slowing enough to open the trunk. He grabbed the blanket that rested there and the first aid kit as a precaution and took them back to Gibbs before calling Ducky.

TJ groaned aloud as his dad pulled him back to rest against his chest. "Sorry dad…" He had to pause to catch his breathe. "Guess I didn't… think it through."

"It's okay. Just relax and don't try to talk right now. We'll discuss your decision about this later; right now I just want you to try to relax."

He started to nod, but a wave of pain stopped the motion before it really got started. His hand shot out, latching onto his dad's.

Gibbs looked up as Tony rejoined them after having called Ducky. "What'd he say?"

"He's going to meet us at the house. Once we get him back, Ducky wants you to use a heating pad to try and loosen the muscles of his chest up. He said not to try a shower just yet in case he's done something else to his ribs." Tony helped him get the blanket around TJ and then stood up. "Want me to drive or hold him in the back seat?"

"You better drive. He's latched onto my hand pretty good." Together, they got TJ into the car, where he stayed resting against his dad during the short trip back to the house. Once there, Gibbs stepped out of the car and then gently eased TJ out, opting to carry him instead of allowing him to walk. "The closet in the bathroom has a couple of heating pads Tony, along with an extension cord; bring all of it into the living room." He eased TJ into the recliner and adjusted it so he was still sitting up a bit before going to work on making the teen as comfortable as he could under the circumstances.

For his part, TJ concentrated on breathing. He knew that if he didn't focus on that and let his dad and Tony worry about everything else, he would be hurting worse than he was now. He looked up at his dad after his shoes had been removed. "I really am sorry dad. Just got so used to running in the mornings, and the meds were still working, that I didn't think that once I got warmed up and settled in that it would be so bad."

"I understand, but from now on, let me know when you're going to go. If you're hurt, I'd rather you waited until Ducky clears you before you start running again, okay?" He got a small nod in return before he planted a gentle kiss to his son's forehead. "I love you TJ, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Love you too, dad." He rested against his dad even after Tony came back with the heating pads and extension cord.

Ducky might not have appreciated the early morning wake up call, but once he found out the reason for it, he was moving fairly quickly. When he arrived at Gibbs', he found Tony making coffee and Gibbs sitting in a chair next to the recliner. He noticed that the boy had fallen asleep, while his dad held onto his good hand. It had been a long time since he saw his old friend so peaceful despite the worry that was evident for his son. He wasn't surprised when both Gibbs' looked up at him.

"Your father tells me that you might have hurt yourself Thomas, shall we see if he was right?" Ducky took the seat Jethro offered him as the older Gibbs stood on the other side of his son.

"Don't think I'm going to get much choice besides letting you take a look Ducky." He blushed slightly. "Not after waking Tony up the way I did and going running without telling dad."

"Yes well, I advise you to always tell your father before you take off to do something like that, but until I tell you otherwise you are not to go running again young man. You need to rest and let these ribs heal." He gently lifted the boy's shirt and examined his ribs again. When he was done he looked at Gibbs. "He's strained the muscles a bit, but hasn't done any other damage than that. I plan on wrapping them this time and I only want it removed when he takes a shower without that cast getting wet."

Gibbs nodded. "Won't be a problem Ducky. Tony's going to help me get his room set up today, so he'll be resting either on the couch or in the recliner. He can get a shower after he eats something and rests for a bit."

TJ didn't say anything. His dad was a little peeved at him on top of being worried and he knew that he'd get a talking to later, once his dad had better control over his emotions. He winced when Ducky helped him sit up so his ribs could be wrapped, then frowned when after he was laying back again the doctor withdrew a syringe.

"What's that for?"

"It's a combination of the muscle relaxer I prescribed for you and a slightly stronger painkiller. I want you to get some rest and this will help you do that. Also, I'm going to suggest that you stay in the recliner as much as possible today. It'll do the best job of helping you distribute your weight off your ribs." He watched the teen nod slowly and turn his head towards his dad. It didn't take long for the medication to take effect and he drifted off to sleep.

Tony handed Gibbs a blanket and pillow for the boy and watched him settle the teen, adjusting the heating pads so they settled over a broader area. He smiled softly. It amazed him sometimes to see another side of Gibbs and this was definitely a new one to see.

When Gibbs had TJ settled, he looked over at Ducky. "Thanks for coming Duck." He sighed. "Scared the hell out of me when I couldn't find him in his room this morning and then again when I saw him on his knees beside the road."

"He'll be fine Jethro. Just keep him quiet for the rest of today and make him take it easy for a couple of weeks. I'll drop by tomorrow and check on him again. If you need anything before then, don't hesitate to call me."

"I will. Thanks again Ducky." He walked the doctor to the door and then went into the kitchen. Only after pouring himself a cup of coffee did he look at Tony. "Thanks for your help Tony."

Tony shrugged. "You would have done the same for me if things were reversed." He put his empty mug into the sink. "And now, I'm going to go take a shower before the vinegar really kills my sense of smell." He walked down the hall and to the bathroom.

Gibbs watched him walk off, then refilled his cup and went back into the living room where he took a seat on the couch so he could just watch his son sleep.


	5. Just Talking

Standard disclaimer applies.

This is a bit shorter chapter, but it explains some of the inconsistencies I spotted when reviewing the story so far. Hope this helps and thanks for the reviews.

Chp 5 Just Talking

Later that evening found the three men talking about schools. Dinner had been pizza delivered and thoroughly devoured by the three of them. What his son eventually said floored Gibbs like nothing else. The fact that the boy had been taking mainly college level classes already had really surprised him. He nodded, and then looked at TJ.

"Why don't we wait until the fall then? You can get used to the area around here, heal up and decide what school or college will be best for you. Tony and Abby can probably help you a bit more in that area than I can, but since you're living with me, we can turn the child support I was giving your mom into tuition money if it comes to that."

Tony nodded. "There's a really good high school near the office. It's a charter school, but most of the kids in there are all taking college level courses and they've got an agreement with the nearby community college so that students can take classes there as well." He blushed when he was met by a pair of raised eyebrows from each of the Gibbs men. "I dated one of the teachers for a while." He shrugged and left it at that.

TJ was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Waiting til fall sounds like a good idea to me, but what am I supposed to do until then? I mean, no offense dad, but the choices for

entertainment here in the house is pretty limited."

Gibbs shot a look at Tony, and then nodded. "Yeah, I've thought about that, too. I'd rather not come home one day and find the place totally remodeled because you got bored." He was quiet for a moment. "There's an internship at NCIS that I think I can get you into pretty easily. It's open to high school and college students. Applications are due for it Tuesday, but they come to my director so all I have to do is hand it to him along with an essay from you about how you could contribute during an internship with NCIS. It only has to be 500 words typed. If you took it, you'd come to work with me and pretty much learn what an NCIS agent does on a day to day basis. Or, you can also work in the lab sometimes with Abby."

Tony grinned at him. "You wouldn't have to wear a suit, but you would have to wear polos and khakis."

He shrugged slightly. "That doesn't really bother me. I've been wearing uniforms 10 months out of the year for the last 4 or 5 years. I'd have to go clothes shopping though. I didn't get to bring a lot with me when I left."

"That won't be a problem. I figure you'll want some sheets to go along with your walls now that they're blue instead of tan. We can do that later this week and you can rest up until then. Tony's offered to bring over one of his TVs and a DVD player with some movies so you can have something to do when I go back to work Monday. He can do that tomorrow while you and I go shopping for some groceries so you can quit complaining about all the take out."

TJ shrugged. "When the fridge is more half-empty take out boxes than regular food, something needs to change. Besides, I'm actually a pretty decent cook, even with one hand."

Tony chuckled softly. "I bet you are, but I'm making dinner tomorrow night. How do you feel about lasagna?"

"Long as it's not vegetarian, I'll eat it. A good lasagna's got to have meat and lots of cheese."

"I'll agree with you there." He grinned at both of them. "So aside from the classes you took at the military school, what else did you do? I mean, most of them require you to participate in some sort of team sport."

"Did baseball for a year, but my knee started acting up so I stopped that and started swimming instead. Actually did pretty good last year in the state meets with a second in the 200 Individual Medley and the 400 IM Relay."

Gibbs beamed at his son. "Glad to hear it. There's a swim team at the Navy Yard that's open to dependents of active duty and NCIS agents. Once Ducky clears you, if you're interested, you can try out."

"Definitely interested. I'd rather swim than run any day."

"Swimming would be better on your knee since most of the areas around here to run are on hard surfaces." Gibbs ruffled his son's hair. "I know it healed well and rehabbed nicely, but there is no since taking any chances." He grinned as TJ fought down a yawn. "Come on, let's get you up to your room so you can take your meds and get some rest."

TJ nodded and let his dad and Tony help him out of the recliner and up to his room. They left him alone long enough so that he could change clothes. Tony handed him his meds and a glass of water, then left him alone with his dad. After taking the pills and a long drink, he set the glass aside as he stretched out on the queen sized bed.

"I'm glad that I'm living with you now, might not like the way it happened, but at least now I know that you won't force me into anything."

Gibbs looked at his son and planted kiss on his forehead. "I'm glad you're here as well and yeah, the only thing I'd change is how you got here and not having you with me sooner." He settled the covers over his boy. "Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night dad." He closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

For several minutes, Gibbs could only stand and watch, marveling again at what a decent young man his son had become despite what had happened. He knew that although Ashley had initially threatened him with jail if he contacted them, she would eventually 'force' TJ onto him for short periods of time. Although they were few and far between, he had cherished them; even incorporating Kelly and Shannon into a few of the outings he was able to get with his son when he was younger. Ashley had actually showed a little compassion by allowing TJ to stay with him for a couple of weeks after their funerals and considering that TJ had been nothing but a doting big brother, it had only really been appropriate. Still, it was something that neither one of them spoke about; a shared tragedy that kept them close despite the sporadic visits. Once TJ had started at the military school, Gibbs would go over on some weekends and try to spend time with him or watch one of his games or meets. He grinned, of course he could have done without the trips to the Commandant's office, but then again he hadn't been an angel in school or the Marines. Now, TJ was his and he was going to do his best to help him become whatever he wanted. He made a mental note to ask his son in the morning what type of martial arts he'd like to continue with, knowing that to not let him continue in something besides swimming was a way for his son to be stunted and his instincts for that kind of stuff were too good to waste. Shaking his head, he slowly wandered back down to the living room and took the cup of coffee Tony offered him.

"Thanks Tony." He took a seat in the same recliner TJ had used most of the day.

"No problem. Figured you could use a cup before calling it a night." He watched his boss quietly. Since TJ had arrived, the older man had relaxed visibly, but he still remained on alert. Interacting with his son at times revealed a man whose compassion and caring was often forced down and hidden from those that did not know him well. He felt honored to have been able to see it first hand. "He's a good kid Jethro."

"Yeah, he is and he's turning into a fine young man."

"He gets part of it from you, ya know. You might not have been able to spend a lot of time with him when he was growing up, but what you did spend with him shows through like a beacon." He grinned at the raised eyebrow Gibbs gave him. "He's polite, considerate and is respectful to adults, at least most of the time. He can take care of himself if he has to and from what I can tell, he knows when to bide his time and wait for the opportunity to strike. You can learn some of that from watching others, but the rest you have to learn the hard way."

"Maybe, but I wish he hadn't come to me like he did."

"You can't change that Jethro and its part of what makes him who he is and who he'll become."

Gibbs looked at his senior field agent, his friend, and was once again in awe of what hid behind the playboy persona that he showed to everyone. On a daily basis, what most people saw of DiNozzo was a dumb-jock playboy who had become a cop, got bumped around from police department to police department before 'lucking into' a job with the federal government at NCIS. That was what made him such a great investigator and interrogator; people only seeing what they want to see and more often than not telling him something that they might not tell some else. For those few that could see or were allowed to see past the mask, they would find a caring young man that had the good fortune of being from a family that had money, but at the same time had to suffer at the hands of parents who treated him like a showpiece instead of something to be loved and cherished. Maybe that was why his own son had taken so quickly to Tony, the simple fact that both of them had at one time or another been forced to play a role and not show who they truly were. He hoped that for TJ that time had finally come when he could truly be himself and maybe sometime in the future it could come for Tony as well. Until then, he'd be there for the both of them.

"Sometimes you scare me Tony."

He grinned at him. "Only sometimes?"

They both laughed quietly and talked a bit more before calling it a night, knowing that the next day would be just as filled as this one had been, but hopefully without all the added excitement.


	6. A Day To Be Lazy

Disclaimer: Standard applies… really wish I could get them willed to me at least. Thanks for the reviews and even more for the people that have added me as both a favorite author and to the story alert list. Think it's a first for me.

Note: This chapter is just a little mush piece, kinda like the title says.

Chp 6 A Day to Be Lazy

Gibbs was the first one up the next morning and after taking care of necessities he went downstairs and started a pot of coffee. He also put on a kettle for water knowing that his son would want tea instead. A soft chuckle escaped him as he'd found that out the day before. TJ had managed about two sips of a cup of coffee before he gave up the ruse and gave it to Tony instead while he proceeded to make himself a cup of tea. He'd ask him about it and TJ had just said that unless it had chocolate and whipped cream in it, he'd prefer tea over coffee any day. Tony had laughed and finished off the cup TJ gave him before making another one for himself.

When the pot was done, Gibbs poured himself a cup and took a seat at the table. He'd already brought the paper in and he sat down to read over it until the others got up. He figured breakfast out would be a good way to get everyone going early.

TJ used a cast guard so he could take a shower when he woke up. After he was done, he left his ribs unwrapped, knowing his dad would redo them for him. He slid into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before slipping on socks and shoes. A quick run through of his hair with his fingers and he headed downstairs, he grinned at his dad while he made a cup of tea. "Thanks for putting the water on for me."

"No problem." He looked over at him. "Bring the bandage down with you?"

With a nod, he took it from his pocket and set it on the table. "Didn't even try to do that myself."

"Smart boy. I'll let you finish your tea before I rewrap your ribs. Figure Tony might actually be up by that time."

He snorted as he fixed his tea and took it to the table. "If he's up before 9, I'd be surprised."

"Why's that?"

"Because I know that you two stayed up a bit after I went to bed and talked. Heard you when I got up to use the bathroom."

Gibbs nodded and together they finished their drinks in silence. He picked the bandage up and nodded at his son. "Raise your shirt so I can get to your ribs."

Tony walked in while they were doing that and winced in sympathy. "That has got to hurt." He nodded towards TJ's ribs, which were a spectacular blend of purples, greens and blues with a tinge of yellow.

TJ rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it hurts if I breathe too deep or hit them, other than that it just kinda throbs a bit."

"I want you to take half of one of the painkillers Ducky gave you before we head out this morning. Figured we could do breakfast out instead of here and everyone can leave out from there to do what they need to do."

"They make me tired."

"You're not going to be doing a lot today anyway. I made up a list for the store last night and included the ingredients Tony needs for dinner tonight. All you have to do is pick out a few things you want to eat, snack on and maybe drink. We should be done and back by the time Tony gets back here with his TV and stuff."

He didn't say anything else as he grabbed his prescription and broke one of the pills in half, then downed it with some water Tony handed him and then looked over at his dad. "Let's get going then. Would like to eat instead of actually falling into my food."

Three hours later, TJ led the way into the house with a couple of bags. His dad had bought a sling while they were out and had made him wear it, but he had to grudgingly admit that it did help ease the ache in his wrist a bit. The bags went onto the kitchen counter and he slowly started putting the things away while his dad brought in the rest. Once all the bags were out of the car, Gibbs helped put the rest away and then handed a bottle of Gatorade to his son.

"You need the fluids because of the meds. Just drink on it for a bit and stretch out on the couch for a while. Ducky will be over later to check up on you."

TJ took the bottle and nodded. He took a seat on the couch and opened the drink, taking a long swallow before putting it down beside him. A sigh escaped him as he laid down, glad his dad at least had a comfortable couch. Before he could think about anything else, he drifted off to sleep.

Gibbs watched his son, then moved towards the door when he heard a car pull up. When he saw that it was Tony, he went out to help his co-worker and friend.

When Ducky arrived around 6, he was greeted by the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

"My word, is that real food I smell coming out of Gibbs' kitchen?"

Tony laughed softly. "I'm making lasagna Ducky. You're welcome to join us if you want."

"I already have plans this evening or I'd take you up on that offer Anthony. As it is, I'm rather late to take another look at Thomas like I promised yesterday."

"He's up in his room Ducky. We watched a movie earlier and then Gibbs made him go upstairs to lay down for a bit before dinner."

"Probably a good idea considering all that has happened to that boy both before and since he arrived to stay with his father. Where is Jethro?"

"Last I saw him, he was upstairs watching TJ sleep."

The older man chuckled softly. "That would be Jethro. Well, I will just head up and give Thomas the once over." He left the kitchen and made his way upstairs. When he got to TJ's room, he looked in and smiled. Gibbs was in the chair next to his son's bed, holding onto his son's hand while they both slept. He sighed, hating to break up the moment, but needing to check the teen over after yesterday. He knocked softly on the door frame, watching as both father and son came instantly awake.

"I hate to disturb your rest Thomas, but I want to take a look at you after yesterday's misadventure." He walked in and took a seat on the bed.

"Probably almost time for dinner anyway." He let his dad help him sit up a bit more, then watched as he stepped back a bit so that they wouldn't feel crowded.

"Yes, from the way Anthony was constantly checking things, I'd say you were probably right." He started examining the boy. When he was done, he wrapped his ribs again since he'd removed it to get a good look at them. As he finished, he looked over at Jethro. "Tomorrow, he just needs to rest. No going to the store or running around. I know you'll be at work, but you might want to consider either taking the day off or arranging for someone to stay with him."

"I don't need a babysitter, Ducky. I'm 16 and can take care of myself while dad's at work."

"I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself Thomas James, but you have cracked ribs and need to be careful. If you keep up with how you have been going, you could easily finish breaking one if not more of them. That includes getting up without help for at least the next week. It puts a great deal of pressure on your ribs, considering the ones that you managed to crack and personally, I'd rather not have to see you admitted to a hospital because one of them finally broke and did more damage."

Gibbs watched his son blush and lean back against the pillows more. "I'll let Tony take the day off and sit with him tomorrow. I've got some things I need to take care of or I'd stay home myself. I'll let the rest of the team rotate in with him for a few days for the next week and Palmer if you'll let me borrow him."

Ducky chuckled softly. "I'm quite sure Mr. Palmer would love the chance to meet a younger version of you. Maybe if he realizes that he can talk to Thomas here, that he can actually talk to you as well."

TJ raised an eyebrow, grinning. "I take it dad makes him nervous."

"Nervous is a cat with a long tail in a room full of rocking chairs. No, Mr. Palmer turns into a blabbering idiot or runs out of the room when your father is around."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say he runs so much as makes a quick exit." He helped his son out of bed. "Come on, let's get you down to eat before Tony starts thinking something's wrong."

Ducky followed them down, keeping an eye on how TJ was walking and moving. When they reached the bottom, he bid them all good night and left.

Tony raised an eyebrow at Gibbs and TJ when they entered. "So what'd Ducky have to say?"

"That he doesn't want TJ staying alone for about a week." Gibbs helped his son sit down. "And that he wants him to have help getting up for anything. Seems the ribs TJ cracked are in a delicate area and could finish breaking if he puts too much stress on them."

"I'll stay with him if you want me to boss." He started dishing up the lasagna.

TJ laughed softly. "Dad already kinda volunteered you to Ducky along with the rest of the team and someone named Palmer."

He shook his head. "Figures, guess it's a good thing I don't mind then." He grinned as he laid the bread on the table. "We can have movie fest tomorrow, maybe the Star Wars saga."

"I've only seen the original 3. Never got the chance to see the newer ones."

"Well, then that settles it. We'll watch the new ones first and then the rest of them, let you see them after they've been fixed up."

"We can watch one after dinner if you want." Gibbs stated, taking a piece of the garlic bread.

"Works for me." TJ grinned and started eating. "This is really good Tony."

"Thanks, my Aunt made sure that I knew how to cook, plus what I picked up over the years living on my own." They settled into silence as they ate.

Later that night, after not only Phantom Menace, but Attack of the Clones had been watched by the threesome, Tony helped Gibbs get TJ up to bed. After the teen was settled, he looked over at Gibbs.

"I'll look after him tomorrow Jethro, I promise."

"I know you will Tony." He'd had TJ send his essay to McGee so it could be printed tomorrow while he was at work. The rest of the application had been filled out and signed between the two movies. "And I really want to thank you for helping me out with him."

"It's not a problem." He watched the teen for a few minutes. "He kinda feels like a little brother to me."

Gibbs grinned. "That would make me your dad Tony and I don't think I'm that old."

"Never know boss, my mother could have been robbing the cradle when she met you."

"Don't think I could have gone for your mother." He winked at him as he started down the hall. "From the pictures you've shown me, she doesn't have red hair." He went into his room, closing the door behind him.

Tony rolled his eyes and went to his own room, muttering under his breath. "Always has to get the last word in." He shook his head as he closed the door to the guest room, knowing that tomorrow would be filled with calls from a worried father checking on his son.


	7. Monday

Standard disclaimer still applies. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Keep them coming. Today's is just a short update to keep you going. Also, you can email/pm me any suggestions or ideas that you might like to see incorporated. As you can see, I'm trying to add the other characters and I figure that doing so on a day by day basis will be easier and show more interaction with the other team members. Course, there's always the day that TJ meets the director………

Chp 7 Monday

TJ rolled his eyes, and then chuckled as the phone rang. It was barely 10 o'clock and his dad had called Tony four times already to check up on him. Watching the man on the phone, he could see that while he might act put upon with the constant calls, Tony understood why his dad kept calling. He grinned when Tony rolled his eyes as he hung up.

"Starting to get on your nerves, huh?"

"Your dad might be a great agent, but I think when it comes to worrying about you, he takes the cake." He took a seat beside the teen on the couch. "So what do you want for lunch?"

"Kinda depends on what you want for dinner tonight. Figured I can cook something-" He didn't get any farther as Tony shook his head.

"Not for a bit yet, kiddo. Ducky and your dad would have my head in a heartbeat if I let you actually fix dinner." He held up his hands. "I will let you sit in the kitchen with me and tell me how to make it though. That way you're not actually doing the work."

"I guess that's fair. In that case, let's just heat up some lasagna for lunch and we can have salsa chicken for dinner with Spanish rice and Mexican corn."

Tony laughed softly. "Things will definitely be interesting tonight." He shook his head and got up to start the lasagna warming in the oven.

McGee looked over at Gibbs, who was staring at his computer. He took a breath and let it out slowly before venturing to say anything.

"Everything okay Boss?"

Gibbs looked over at him for a moment, and then sat back a bit. "Everything's fine McGee. Just trying to get used to the fact that I have someone to take care of again." He grinned at the junior agent. "You get the day off tomorrow, well, kinda."

He frowned. "Um, what do you mean by kinda?"

"Ducky doesn't want TJ to be by himself for the next week or so because of his ribs. Tony's staying with him today and I would like for you to stay with him tomorrow. You need to get to know him a bit better and more importantly, I want him to get to know all the people that I work closely with so that he knows if he ever gets into trouble and feels he can't come to me, he can go to any of you for help."

McGee thought about if for a moment and then nodded. "All right, I'll do it boss. What time do you want me to be there in the morning?"

"Unless something happens tonight, be there by 7am, just like coming into the office. That way you can relieve Tony."

He raised an eyebrow, which Gibbs grinned at.

"TJ will have been up for a couple of hours McGee, he's an early riser like me. I'm sure Tony will have breakfast done about then and I'll tell him to make enough for you as well."

"I'll bring a few games over for the computer. I know you said he had a laptop with him."

Gibbs nodded. "It was included in his tuition fee this fall at school, took the cost up almost 1000, but it was well worth it."

"I guess I'll see him in the morning then." He retook his seat and went back to work, wondering how he was going to keep a 16yo with a bum wrist and cracked ribs entertained.

TJ laughed at the look on Tony's face as he added the pimentos and mushrooms to the corn. "Will you trust me already? It's really good or I wouldn't keep eating it."

Tony snorted. "Considering I've seen some of the stuff you convinced your dad to buy at the store, I wonder about your taste buds."

He rolled his eyes. "Asparagus are good for you Tony and I'm willing to bet that you could eat them if they had enough cheese on them. The broccoli is going to be used in a chicken broccoli cheese and rice casserole that you'd like as well."

"Where did you even learn to make something like that, much less eat it enough to want to make it?"

"Actually, I took a couple of cooking classes at school and it was one of the things we made there."

"So you took cooking classes at a military school?"

TJ grinned at him. "They added an additional class period each day and my guidance counselor refused to let me take another 'thinking' class. So, the choices that were left were a cooking class or a third study hall. There was no way in hell I was going to spend another hour doing homework or reading ahead and the cooking class taught me a few things in case I decided to be a bachelor. Our instructor actually kept it fun and made it challenging for us. Kinda helped that it was actually part of the vocational course offerings."

Tony nodded. "Well, I'm sure it'll come in handy with your dad."

"He can cook Tony, don't let him fool you, but unless he has someone besides himself to eat it, what's the use? It's easier to cook for two or more than it is for one."

He was silent for a moment as he thought about that and realized that the teen had a point. The only times he really cooked anymore himself was when he had a date or like last night when he'd cooked for the three of them.

"I see your point." A grin lit his face as he shook his head. "Hard to believe that a 16yo just actually made sense."

TJ raised an eyebrow at him. "Just because most of my peers happen to think with a lower part of their anatomy doesn't mean that all of us are that way. Then again, if you're speaking for yourself at that age, I can understand the reasoning for it."

Tony tossed a dishrag at him, laughing. "Laugh it up, fuzzball."

"Hey, I am not a walking carpet, thank you very much."

When Gibbs arrived home at around 6 that night, he wasn't really sure it was his place at first. The front door had been unlocked and it was quiet, which sent warning bells off in his head. He pulled his gun as he started checking the rooms and brought it up to bear as he spotted a figure near his son's room that was too big to be TJ.

"That better be you DiNozzo."

Tony stood still. "It is boss. I was just going to check on TJ."

Gibbs sighed and holstered his weapon. "He okay?"

"Yeah, he started getting tired around 4 and I had him go lay down while dinner finished cooking. I was just about to go in and wake him."

"I'll do that if you want to go down and get everything ready."

"All right, see you in a few minutes." Tony went back down to the kitchen and started dishing up plates. He hated to admit it, but the kid was right, everything looked and smelled delicious.

He stared at the figure in the bed, watching the slow and easy breathing that showed his son wasn't in any real pain at the moment. Smiling, he walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed, one of the few people that could actually walk in on TJ without waking him up. A gentle hand ghosted over his son's face to rest for a moment on the forehead, checking for a fever. He felt more than saw the blue eyes staring back up at him.

"Hey you, Tony said that dinner's ready."

TJ let his dad help him sit up and then sit on the side of the bed.

"You know that Tony would have called if I started running a fever or anything."

"I know, but it's still my prerogative as your father to check for myself. Ducky reminded me about it today and I wanted to check."

"If I do run one, it won't be until tomorrow." He looked at his dad. "Even then it'll be more from the pain actually leveling off than anything else. I'll be okay." A careful stretch led him to standing up. "Come on, we'd better get down there before Tony eats it all."

"So what are we having anyways?"

TJ laughed softly as he started walking down the stairs. "It's a surprise."

Gibbs sighed audibly. "I hate surprises."

TJ looked back at him as he reached the bottom. "I know." He turned back around, grinning and walked to the kitchen, leaving his dad trailing behind him and muttering about smart-mouthed stubborn kids spending too much time around smart-assed Senior Field Agents.


	8. Tuesday

Standard Disclaimer: No money, hopefully no foul.

Again, I apologize for the short Chp. 7, but the story just begged to be ended

with that line and I couldn't refuse the muse.

Chp 8 Tuesday

Gibbs rolled his eyes as his son and Senior Field Agent bantered back and forth while eating. It was something he hadn't really counted on, but he was grateful for now.

"Okay kids, settle down and eat."

Tony grinned at him. "So what do you think boss? It's TJ's recipe, but I actually made it."

"It's good and something that I could get used to eating."

TJ snorted. "Told you so Tony, that's two bags you owe me." He looked over at his dad, who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He blushed slightly as he answered the unspoken question. "Well, Tony and I have made a couple of bets, but instead of money, we've been betting bags of gourmet coffee."

"This coming from someone that doesn't drink coffee himself?" Gibbs shook his head slightly. "Only you two." He let the matter drop and they finished eating in silence.

It wasn't until after the movie had ended that TJ finally brought up the question of who was going to be there tomorrow. He knew better than to ask if he was going to be alone just because the talk his dad and Ducky had given him Sunday.

"So who's going to be here tomorrow dad?"

"McGee is going to be here. He'll be by around 7. Told him that you'd most likely have already been up for a couple of hours and that Tony would probably have breakfast on by then." He looked at Tony. "I don't expect you in until 8, but make sure your phone is on in case we get a call after McGee gets here."

Tony nodded. "Sure thing boss."

The next morning McGee pulled into Gibbs' drive at 6:50am, still a little unsure about how he was going to entertain a 16yo. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he knocked on the door. It was opened a few minutes later by Tony, who was already dressed for work.

"Hey McGee, come on in. TJ's in the kitchen and there's an omelet in the oven for you. Bacon is on the counter and biscuits are on the table. Coffee's fresh and there's hot water if you want tea instead."

Tim raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been busy this morning."

Tony snorted. "Wasn't me and Gibbs is going to be in a helluva mood because of it."

"Why's that?"

"Because TJ is the one that was up and cooking this morning when Gibbs got out of the shower." He shook his head. "Don't know what's worse: Gibbs going ballistic or his son giving it right back. Kinda surprised the house is still standing."

"So I take it the kid's not in a good mood?"

Tony didn't get a chance to reply as McGee suddenly found himself face to face with the teen.

"One, I'm not a kid and I don't need a frickin babysitter. Two, if you're so worried about screwing up, then why the hell did you agree to helping dad out? You could have refused. Three, stay the hell out of my way." He took off up the stairs, moving quickly despite the pain that it flared in his ribs, which were stiff from how he'd woken up.

McGee swallowed. "Wow. Now I'm starting to wonder if I should have told

Gibbs no when he asked me yesterday."

"Give him a chance to calm down and he'll likely apologize. I get the feeling that he's hurting a bit this morning and that's not helping things. Also think he might be getting a little burned out staying in the house, but doing too much of anything still tires him out." He looked at his watch, then at McGee. "Come on, I've still got a bit before I have to be in and you need to know some of the things to watch for when it comes to TJ's injuries." He led the younger agent into the kitchen and fixed him a plate before pouring them

both a cup of coffee and taking a seat across from him at the table.

While they were downstairs, TJ paced in his room. He had no right to be mad at either McGee or Tony. If he was honest, he didn't even have a right to be mad at his dad who was only worried about him. It was one of the things that made it so frustrating to him.

The fact that his dad actually cared and worried about him was something that TJ hadn't experienced a lot of for a couple of years. Sure, he'd seen his dad a few times, but actually living with him full time was completely different. And the past few months prior to his coming here had been hell. There were still a lot of things that he hadn't told his dad about Daniel.

Maybe that was part of the problem, but there was no way that he could tell his dad that the reason he'd been up early that day was because of the nightmare he had. A nightmare he thought he was long over, but the more he came to understand that his dad really did care about and love him, seemed even more plausible and likely to happen.

He sighed and stretched out on his bed, then promptly curled up as his ribs protested the move. The stubborn part of him still refused to admit that he was hurting, but the reasonable part was beginning to understand that if he didn't let someone know, he was going to hurt a lot more. With another sigh, he reached out and grabbed his phone, he texted Tony a message asking him to please come up, then let the phone drop beside him.

McGee sighed as Tony finished telling him what to look for and then stood up to put his cup in the sink.

"I'm not so sure about this Tony."

Tony rinsed his cup and looked back at McGee. "Look Tim, TJ's a good kid. He might be mad right now, but he's got his reasons. Once he calms down he'll apologize and then you can get to know him. He'll tell you if he's hurting or not. If he looks tired, suggest that he go lay down for a bit." He was about to say more when his phone beeped. He picked it up and read the message, then grinned at McGee. "Come on, TJ just texted me."

Tim followed him upstairs, not sure what to expect, but seeing the teen curled up on the bed sure wasn't one of them. He watched as Tony made his way into the room and eased down beside the boy.

TJ sighed and looked up at Tony. "Think I overdid it a bit, ribs are hurting."

"I'd say that was a strong possibility. I have to get to work, but Tim here will take care of you, okay?"

McGee figured that was his cue and stepped closer. "Think you need just the painkiller or the muscle relaxer too?"

"Probably both, and some Gatorade. The muscle relaxer makes me thirsty."

"I'll be right back with it." He turned and went down the stairs, getting the items requested and silently thinking that it might not be as bad as he thought.

Tony watched McGee leave and placed a gentle hand on TJ's forehead. "You're a little warm."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. Ducky said it might happen and it has before, but I was hoping it wouldn't this time."

"Let's see how bad and if we need to add any Tylenol to the mix." Tony made his way to the room's bathroom and found the thermometer. Bringing it back, he found McGee helping the teen sit up so he could take the meds. He handed the thermometer off to McGee. "He's a bit warm. Ducky said he might run a bit of a fever and if it gets over 101 to call him."

McGee nodded. "Thanks Tony. Think I got it from here and I don't want you to be late to work."

TJ looked over at Tony. "I'll call dad and apologize before I go back to sleep. Should make him less of a bear even if I am running a temp."

Tony ruffled his hair. "Take it easy today and maybe McGee will show you a few things on the computer." He grabbed his bag as he headed down the stairs. Only once he got in his car did he think about how different his life had become in a few short days. TJ might not be his kid, but he definitely felt like a big brother and he knew that Gibbs wouldn't mind him filling that role. With a grin, he shook his head and started the car, heading for work.

Tim rolled his eyes as TJ beat his score again. "Something tells me you've done this a time or two."

A soft shrug was the start of a reply. "Maybe." TJ grinned at the junior agent. He'd already apologized to him, several times and was actually starting to like Tim. "Mainly it's just that I see some what of a pattern in how they attack and can anticipate the moves a bit."

McGee rolled his eyes. They might have gotten off to a rough start that morning, but since then he'd come to appreciate the teen. TJ had even called his dad and apologized for how he'd acted that morning. McGee had informed Gibbs that his son was running a fever of about 100, but he had agreed to stay in bed, Tylenol had been taken and he was

getting plenty of fluids.

He'd found out quickly that the kid had a wicked sense of humor and was well informed when it came to computers. Since then, they'd had lunch and made plans about what TJ was going to walk McGee through cooking that evening. He checked his watch and caught TJ fighting back a yawn.

"Why don't you lay down for a bit? It's a bit still til we need to worry about dinner."

TJ nodded. "Probably not a bad idea." He let McGee take the computer and stretched out on the bed, dropping off easily into sleep.

Tim shook his head as he closed the computer up and headed downstairs. TJ had already told him everything they needed and he set about getting it ready so that when TJ was up, they could get dinner started.

Tony rolled his eyes as Kate kept trying to pump him for information. Gibbs had asked her to look after TJ the next day and she had agreed. Now, she was trying to get to know the kid via Tony.

"Kate, you're just going to have to get to know him for yourself. He might act differently around you because you're a woman. Or you might find something else that you have in common with him that I don't. I've already told you what to look for when it comes to noticing if he's in pain or tired and whatever you do, don't tell him he needs a nap. Instead, make it a suggestion that he goes and lays down with a plausible reason as well, like having time before needing to make dinner."

She frowned. "I'm supposed to cook as well?"

"Don't worry, TJ can talk you throw making something."

"Not if he's still running a fever he won't be." Gibbs spoke up as he took his seat. "McGee said it was 100, but that TJ had already taken some Tylenol and was agreeing to stay in bed."

"TJ's not a stupid boss. He'll keep his word." Tony grinned slightly. "I take it TJ called and apologized for this morning as well."

Gibbs sat back and sighed softly. "Yeah, he did. I know I shouldn't have gotten mad at him like that, but I would rather see him free of pain."

"He's going to keep testing his boundaries for a bit."

"I know." He looked at Kate. "Be there tomorrow at around 7. You can relieve McGee then and I'll have breakfast ready. Bring something to work on in case he's still running a fever."

She nodded. "I'll bring some of the files we've been working on and my laptop."

"All right, well let's get back to work people." With that, they broke up the small group and got back to work.

Three hours later McGee could only shake his head as he took the bacon wrapped asparagus spears out of the oven. He'd watched TJ wrap each bundle of 3 spears in a piece of bacon, but to actually see how they turned out was a bit of a surprise.

"Don't think I've ever had asparagus like this before." He set the tray off to the side so that they could cool a bit before he transferred it to paper towels to drain some of the fat off.

"Forgot where I learned it from, probably read it somewhere. When you combine that with the beef and potatoes, it's a really good combination. Had it at a restaurant once and found the recipe for the beef wellington. The potatoes just come from the box, but they're really good."

Tim had to shake his head. "When Tony told me about adding the pimentos and mushrooms to the corn, I kinda thought he was kidding. Then to find out it actually tasted good was something else, but seeing this." He nodded. "Have to admit I'm impressed. When I was 16, the most cooking I did was to add a Hot Pocket to the microwave and try not to scorch my tongue with the hot cheese."

TJ laughed softly. "Done that a time or two." He tilted his head slightly and grinned at McGee. "Dad's home."

"How do you know that?"

"Just heard his car pull into the driveway."

McGee shook his head. "Bad as Gibbs when you do that."

"When he does what McGee?"

TJ grinned at the look on Tim's face when he turned around and found his dad there. "Sorry Tim, he told me not to tell you he was there."

"I was just referring to his hearing boss, it's exceptional."

Gibbs nodded. "That it is." He raised an eyebrow at the asparagus, then looked at his son. "Kate tell you I needed to eat more green things or Ducky?"

"Actually, neither one. I just looked in the fridge that first day and saw what was in there. Besides, they're wrapped in bacon, not totally healthy you know."

He walked over and kissed his son on the forehead. The reason was to see if he was still running a temp and to show him a bit of affection.

"Still a little warm."

"I just took his temp a few minutes ago Gibbs, it's down to 99." McGee started handing out plates and then took a seat at the table.

"If you still have one in the morning, I'll have Ducky take a look."

"Speaking of morning, who's going to be here with me tomorrow?" TJ took a bite, chewing as he waited for his dad to answer.

"Kate's going to be with you tomorrow and probably Palmer on Thursday."

"Is that the autopsy gremlin Tony was talking about?"

McGee snorted, almost managing to shoot a bit of asparagus out his nose.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him before turning to his son. "That would be Palmer, yes, and his first name is Jimmy."

TJ nodded. "Guess I should probably not call him autopsy gremlin, then, huh?"

"Probably not, but tomorrow I want you to really just rest. I'd prefer if you stayed in bed or laid on the couch. Maybe if you keep from sitting up as much tomorrow, you're fever will go away."

"All right, maybe if Kate's working on something I can see if I can help her by letting her use me as a sounding board."

McGee raised an eyebrow at them. "You sound like you've done that before."

TJ shrugged. "A couple of times, but not for anything really major and dad never let me see the crime scene photos, only read the reports."

Gibbs nodded. "He does really well and it keeps him thinking outside the box for answers. Most of the time, I did it when he was here recovering to keep him from getting too bored."

They finished the meal in companionable silence and then settled in to watch a movie. When it was over, Gibbs helped his son upstairs to his room. Once TJ was settled, he checked his temperature again.

"It's still 99." He handed him his meds and two Tylenol. "Take them and get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning before I leave."

Once he had taken the meds, TJ stretched out a bit more in the bed. "Night dad."

"Night kiddo." He sat with him until TJ was asleep, and then went back downstairs.

"Thanks for staying with him Tim. I really appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem boss. I have to admit, I was a little leery at first, but Tony helped me figure out what to look for and TJ himself is really easy going." He was silent for a moment. "He won't be happy in a regular school Gibbs. TJ needs to be challenged."

Gibbs nodded. "Tony and I talked about that over the weekend. There's a charter school close to the office that Tony knows of where we might be able to get TJ in. It seems that they give the kids a chance to take classes at the local community college and get credit for it."

Tim nodded. "Long as he can stay challenged, I think it'll be good for him. Otherwise, you might be getting calls about him getting into mischief because he's bored."

"Why do you think I got called to the Commandant's office after he stole a horse?"

"He stole a horse?"

"Last month of the school year last year. Got bored with the way his history class was going, asked to go to the bathroom, made it down to the stables and took off on a four hour ride without permission. When he got back, he pretty much told his Captain he'd done it because he was bored and to see if he could. Captain took him straight to the Commandant's office who called me. Took the man almost 10 minutes to tell me what happened because he was laughing so hard. Suspended TJ for the rest of the school year, but his mom wasn't reachable and had told them she was going out of contact until he was supposed to be released for the summer. So, I went up and got him. He did his exams from here and stayed with me til his mom got back."

"Think my dad would have died of a heart attack if I had done something like that."

"I was a bit shocked. Horse theft is not something that is a common practice around these parts." He looked at his watch. "We'd better get to bed, morning will be here soon and if we get to work on time, we might be able to get out of there a bit early unless a case comes in." He started heading back upstairs.

"Works for me." McGee went into the guest room and shut the door, surprised to find himself not really wanting to go back to work the next day, having actually enjoyed spending the time with the teen. He grinned as he laid down and got settled, wondering if this was how Tony felt when he left this morning.


	9. Wednesday

Standard disclaimer applies as usual.

Sorry for the delay in getting this up, but I had to decide which way to take things. And to age myself a bit, the TV show 240-Robert was a real show and did start Mark Harmon along with John Bennett Perry and Joanna Kearnes. His name on the show was Dwayne Thibideaux. Thanks and enjoy.

PS... the ending his supposed to be like that for today.

Chp 9 Wednesday

When Kate knocked on Gibbs' door the next morning, she wasn't sure what to expect, however, seeing her boss shirtless was no where on her list.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, you're right on time. I'm just running a bit late this morning. Storm last night knocked the power out and I forgot to set my backup alarm. TJ's in the kitchen and McGee made pancakes and sausage for breakfast. You can go ahead in while I finish getting ready."

"Okay." She made her way to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the apron McGee was wearing. "Cute McGee, I'll have to remember to tell Tony."

TJ chuckled softly. "Already sent him a picture via phone." He took a drink of milk and watched McGee turn red again.

"I didn't want to get my suit dirty and this was the only one I could find."

Kate nodded. "You go right on believing that one McGee." She took a seat at the table and helped herself to a plate. "Not bad." She took another bite as Gibbs came in, dressed for the office. She watched as he kissed TJ on the forehead and then nodded.

"You're cooler today, but I still want you in bed or on the couch." He looked over at Kate. "He's to rest as much as possible today. I'm bringing dinner home, so there's no reason for him to be in here messing with anything. If you want him to be a sounding board for your cases he can. All that I ask is that you make him lay down as much as possible. Ducky thinks if he stays horizontal a bit more, it might keep him from getting a fever again. The recliner works too if he wants to sit up a bit."

TJ rolled his eyes, but finished eating. "I'm going to go read for a bit." He gave his dad an easy hug. "See you tonight."

"If we get a case I'll call." He returned the hug, being careful of the healing ribs. "Love you."

"I know. See you later dad, love you, too." He went back up to his room and stretched out on the bed with the latest Jim Butcher book.

Gibbs watched him go, and then turned to Kate. "He hates storms, so he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Plus the meds he's on drag him down a bit. If he falls asleep, just leave his door cracked so you can hear him, but don't let him sleep through lunch. There are leftovers in the fridge you guys can warm up. After he eats, if he wants to lay down again, that's fine."

She nodded. "I'll take care of him Gibbs, get going."

He looked over at McGee. "No later than 8 McGee. If we get a case, I'll call." He left and as he started towards work he sighed. While he was glad to have TJ with him, he just wished he'd arrived healthy. He hated worrying so much about his son.

Kate finished eating and put her plate in the sink as McGee sat down to eat. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat back down. "So what was it like being alone with the kid?"

McGee chuckled softly. "First off, don't call him kid. It kinda pisses him off. Second, he's really smart and a fast learner. He's also got a keen eye for observation and is really good at pattern recognition."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Game we were playing. He told me that he was able to identify some of the patterns that the game generated and was able to develop a strategy that went along with those patterns to help him win. Beat me three times in a row."

"Huh, guess I'll have to keep on my toes then."

"TJ's a really good person Kate and he's full of surprises."

"I'll have to take your word for it until I see it for myself."

A few hours later, Kate threw the folder she was reading down in disgust and groaned.

TJ raised an eyebrow as he came downstairs. "Dead end?"

She jumped, her hand going for her gun before she realized where she was and who was speaking. "God, you're just like your dad when he does that."

He grinned. "Who do you think taught me?" He took a seat in the recliner and leaned it back a bit.

Kate snorted. "Yeah well, sometimes I think he's part cat."

"Would be a panther if he was." He nodded his head towards the folder. "Think talking about it would help?"

"Guess it couldn't hurt, but I'm not sure where to start."

"Beginning is always good and if you want my help, I need to know what the case is about."

She nodded and then started telling him about the case.

Gibbs hung up the phone and grinned, then looked over at Tony. "DiNozzo, call Fornell and tell him the suspect we have is all his."

Tony frowned. "Thought we took care of Petty Officers?"

"We do, but Markison isn't a petty officer, just impersonating one."

"Right boss." He started calling Fornell.

McGee raised an eyebrow. "How did Kate come up with that?"

"She started bouncing ideas off of TJ. Said he made her think outside the box."

"So, uh, what's he planning on doing when he gets older?"

Gibbs just grinned as he went back to work, proud of both his agents and his son.

Kate watched TJ as he took a nap in the recliner. He'd really surprised her by some of the questions that he asked which ultimately led her to finding out that the killer was only impersonating a petty officer. Now, after she'd written her final report and sent it to Gibbs, she finally understood what McGee and Tony had both been trying to tell her: TJ was an intelligent kid that had been put through the wringer, but instead of becoming a statistic that they might use, he was making something of himself.

When Gibbs got home that night with Thai, he was only slightly surprised to see Kate sitting next to TJ on the couch watching something on TV. He grinned when he realized that it was an episode of some cop show and looked like it was shot in the 70s.

"Couldn't find anything more current to watch?" He reached a hand over the couch and ruffled his son's hair.

"Hey dad," TJ didn't even turn around. "Keep telling Kate that the younger partner on here looks a lot like you did when you were younger."

"How would you know what I looked like when I was younger?" He took a seat in his chair.

"Mom showed me some pictures of you she had from when you were in college."

Kate rolled her eyes. "And I keep telling him that the guy in 240-Robert looks nothing like you. Besides, even if you had acted, you'd never be saddled with a name like Dwayne Thibideaux."

Gibbs shook his head. "No, I've never acted, but for a while when that show was on I did get mistaken for the guy a lot." He nodded at the food on the table. "Dig in guys."

Later on, after they'd watched a movie and finished off the Thai, TJ took a shower leaving Gibbs alone to talk to Kate. As soon as she heard the water running, Kate turned to her boss.

"He needs something to do Gibbs, and soon."

"Ducky's not going to let him do anything until next week, but I plan on getting Morrow to let me bring him into work starting then. He can help Abby out in the lab a bit and run errands for her. Hopefully, he'll get this internship and that'll let him work with us."

"Will he be able to pass a background check?"

"He already has Kate. It's why he doesn't get a regular visitor's pass and can come up stairs without an escort. He's on the approved list for building access and can go to Ducky's, Abby's lab or up to the bullpen without escort."

"I know that Tony said he'd just seen him sitting at your desk, but I guess none of us ever questioned how he'd gotten up there in the first place. Well, Tony might have, but he was more intrigued by the fact that it was, as he put it, a 'mini-Gibbs' sitting there."

Gibbs chuckled softly. "Yeah, the look on Tony's face was pretty priceless."

TJ rejoined them sans shirt and raised an eyebrow. "Talking about the first day that I showed up at headquarters?"

"Yes, we were. Got the wrap?"

He gave it to his dad, and then put his arms on his head.

"Colors are starting to fade." Gibbs started wrapping his ribs.

Kate snorted. "If that's fading I'd hate to see what they looked like before now."

TJ looked over at her. "Kinda an eggplant color with some greens and blues mixed in. Now it's less purple and more blues, greens and hints of yellow." He put his arms down as his dad finished. Then he gave him a hug. "Thanks dad, night." He looked over at Kate. "Night Kate, and thanks for staying with me today."

"You're welcome, sleep well."

"Put a shirt on before you go to sleep kiddo." He kissed his son's forehead. "And take your meds."

"Yes sir." He went upstairs, stopping in the bathroom first to do as his dad said and then to his room. He slipped a T-shirt on and climbed into bed, falling asleep moments later.

Gibbs watched him go and looked over at Kate. "I really do appreciate you watching him today. Ducky wants to see him tomorrow, so I'll take him in with me in the morning and Palmer can bring him back a bit later."

She nodded. "I'm going to call it a day as well. Finally figuring out what was bothering me about that guy made me realize how tired I am."

"Solving a case tends to do that sometimes." He watched her go upstairs, and then went down to work on his boat a bit before calling it a night himself.

The next morning Gibbs went into TJ's room to make sure he was up and once again was met by an empty bed. The difference was this time there was no sign that his son had changed clothes to do anything and the bed was unmade. He frowned and checked the bathroom before heading downstairs. When he didn't find him in the kitchen, living room or basement, he stepped outside and found his son leaning against the door frame asleep.

He released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and watched the teen for a few minutes before squatting just outside of arms reach and waking him. "Hey kiddo, time to wake up."

TJ started awake, sitting up and holding his ribs. He sighed when he realized where he was and who had woken him before settling back against the house, blushing. "Didn't realize I'd fallen asleep."

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Had a nightmare about 5:30 so I came out here to watch the sunrise. Guess I fell asleep while watching it."

"Let's get you inside. You need to get dressed so we can go." He moved closer and helped his son up, frowning when he noticed how stiff he was, but not saying anything.

Once inside, they almost knocked over Kate as she came running down the stairs.

She blushed as she came to a stop. "Thought I'd overslept."

TJ shook his head. "No, I scared dad. He thought I'd gone and done something when all that happened was I went out to watch the sunrise and fell asleep."

She grinned. "I did that a couple of times growing up myself. I'm going to start breakfast."

"Why don't I get that Kate and you can finish getting ready?" Gibbs asked, remembering her tendency to go towards the healthier side of things.

"Okay." She went back upstairs.

Gibbs looked at his son. "Come on, walk with me to the kitchen." He went ahead of him and started the coffee, then watched TJ as he walked in behind him. "Chill of the morning got to your knee, didn't it?"

TJ blushed hard as he took a seat at the table. "Yeah, it did. Guess I was out there a bit longer than I thought I was."

"I know you're getting tired of being cooped up here at the house TJ and that's part of the reason I'm taking you in with me today."

"What's the other part?"

"Ducky wants to take a look at you, see how you're doing."

"Thought that might be it." He sighed. "Least I get out of the house for a bit." He stood up again. "I'm going to get changed."

"Put your knee brace on." Gibbs watched him as he waved in acknowledgment and left. He made a note to tell Ducky about his knee if TJ didn't and then, turned back to the stove and started making something for them all.


End file.
